A Great Secret Revealed
Synopsis Troy Burrows succeeded in knocking the helmet off of Cybervillain Blaze after a powerful attack! However, he cannot come to terms with the identity behind Cybervillain Blaze, as he collapses after Cybervillain Blaze's next attack! Meanwhile, Ian is investigating Metal 4 under the guidance of Eubulon, when he uncovers something strange in Ritla's laboratory. Anubis Kruger, who is also investigating their situation, agrees to cooperate with Ian on this matter. After analyzing several documents that Ritla had with the Delta Morpher, they both head off to fight against other heroes. It's Swordsman Team VS Oddball Team, as Ian and Rose Ortiz face off against each other! In the midst of the battle, Rose Ortiz finds her resolve, and shows her determination! Cybervillain Blaze's aggression continues to build, and the conspiracy behind Rita is also a matter of great concern! Just what will Mordecai, Troy Burrows, and Ian do about all of this?! And furthermore, what will be the result of Rose Ortiz's battle against Anubis Kruger?! The strongest battle continues to develop! Transcript *(This episode begins with Blaze avatar) *'Super Megaforce Red': What?! You... *(Blaze avatar slashes Super Megaforce Red) *(Super Megaforce Red transform back into Troy Burrows) *(Blaze avatar picks up his helmet) *(Blaze avatar walks away) *'Troy Burrows': Stop right there... *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Look at how much has been collected already. *(With Ian) *(A live-action Anubis Cruger arrives) *'Anubis Cruger': Are you a Kamen Rider? I was a commander of Space Patrol Delta. I'm Anubis Cruger. I'm acquainted with your teammates. *'Ian': (Shake Anubis Cruger's hand) I heard about you from Master Eubulon. I'm Ian. But why are you here? *'Anubis Cruger': Several weeks ago, we detected a mysterious magnetic field around Metal 4. It was clearly created artificially. *'Ian': We detected too. Master Eubulon gave me orders to investigate it undercover. *(With Troy Burrows) *(Troy Burrows is unconscious) *(With Mordecai and Rose Ortiz) *'Mordecai': Where did Brody go? *'Rose Ortiz': Maybe he hit it off with someone from another team? *'Mordecai': I can't deny that's a possibility, but... *'Rose Ortiz': I'm also worried about Troy. Why does he want to fight Cybervillain Blaze by himself so badly? *'Mordecai': He said something about wanting treasure... *'Rose Ortiz': What do you suppose Troy's treasure is? *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Now then, now then, now then...! It's finally the semi-finals! We'll start with B Block. Everyone... What was it again? Cybervillain Blaze? They were beaten by Cybervillain Blaze... But they got the gem, so they're safe! Safe, safe. *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Read? Go! Go, go! *(At Battlefield 3) *(Galaxy Blue and Cybertron are fighting each other) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Martial Arts Team! Cybertron from VR Troopers! *'Cybertron': Cybertron! *(Black Wild Force Ranger and Time Force Red are fighting each other) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Time Force Red from Power Rangers Time Force! *'Time Force Red': Time Force Red! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Never give up! *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Super Strong Team! Black Wild Force Ranger from Power Rangers Wild Force! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger! *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Galaxy Blue from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! *'Galaxy Blue': Galaxy Blue! *(With Ian and Anubis Cruger) *'Anubis Cruger': That's... It's protected by a magic circle. *'Ian': I knew it! Mercury Ranger told me... *(Flashback started) *'Mercury Ranger': Come to think of it, I haven't been able to contact my team. That might be some kind of interference. *(Flashback ended) *'Ian': Because of this, we can't contact off world at all. *'Anubis Cruger': So that means we can't summon megazords or zords. *'Ian': But what really intrigues me is this. *'Anubis Cruger': An ancient manuscript? I've never seen these glyphs before. *'Ian': I know that the writing isn't from this planet at least. If we knew what was written here... ...we might be able a step closer to unraveling this mystery. *'Anubis Cruger': Alright! Looks like this will take some time. *'Ian': Okay. *(A live-action Skug, Hidiac, Gelnewt, X-Borg and Chromite arrives) *'Anubis Cruger': They came from the magic circle! *(Ian, Anubis Cruger, Skug, Hidiac, Gelnewt, X-Borg and Chromite are fighting each other) *(Anubis Cruger shoots Skug) *(Anubis Cruger shoots Chromite) *(Chromite is transported away) *'Ian': I knew there was something going on behind this tournament! Find Mordecai from the park! Tell him about this! *'Anubis Cruger': Got it! We will meet again! *(Anubis Cruger runs away) *(With Blaze avatar) *(Blaze avatar put his helmet on) *(We saw Gia Moran got captured) *(At Battlefield 3) *(Cybertron slashes Black Wild Force Ranger) *(Galaxy Blue slashes Time Force Red; but missed) *(Time Force Red attacks Galaxy Blue) *'Cybertron': Now! *(Cybertron got the gem) *'Cybertron': Alright! *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Winner; Martial Arts Team! *(At Battlefield 3) *'Cybertron': Leave Cybervillain Blaze to us. *(Black Wild Force Ranger and Galaxy Blue are transported away) *'Cybertron': Alright, now we move to the finals. *(Gem is disappeared) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Good work, you guys. *(At Battlefield 3) *'Cybretron': What's going on?! *(Cybertron and Time Force Red are transported away) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': This is going well. I really can't wait to see everyone's faces when the wish is granted. *(With Ian) *(Ian and Kudabot, Maggot and Ultra Skug are fighting each other) *'Cybervillain Blaze': (off-screen) Are you the strongest? *(A live-action Cybervillain Blaze arrives) *(Ian and Cybervillain Blaze are fighting each other) *(With Anubis Cruger) *(Anubis Cruger sees Troy Burrows) *'Anubis Cruger': Troy! Hey! Wake up! *(Troy Burrows woke up) *'Troy Burrows': Oh, hey, Commander Cruger. *'Anubis Cruger': Can you stand up? Are you okay? *'Troy Burrows': Yeah. *'Anubis Cruger': Looks like the shoe's on the other foot. *(With Troy Burrows, Rose Ortiz, Mordecai and Anubis Cruger) *'Rose Ortiz': Cybervillain Blaze is Blaze avatar?! *'Troy Burrows': Yeah. I'm sure I saw his true identity. *'Rose Ortriz': Then Cybervillain Blaze is actually Blaze avatar?! *'Mordecai': Don't jump into conclusions. It turns out Troy is right. Blaze avatar is Cybervillain Blaze. At the very least, Blaze avatar is Cybervillain Blaze. *'Troy Burrows': And each time I've fought him, he's felt like a different person. *'Mordecai': Maybe someone is copying our moves... ...and attack them? *'Rose Ortiz': Then what happened to Blaze avatar? I hope that nothing happened to them since they were no longer useful... *'Anubis Cruger': At any rate, someone is trying to use the gems of this planet, which have granted heroes' wishes since ancient times... ...for nefarious purposes. Ian entrusted me with the key to solving that mystery. It's deciphering now. *'Rose Ortiz': You met Ian? *'Anubis Cruger': Actually, both of us were investigating this planet together. We were working undercover. *'Mordecai': That's why he went off on his own. *(Flashback started) *'Mordecai': Ian, what should we do-? *'Ian': Sorry, I just remembered I have business I attend to. *(Flashback ended) *'Anubis Cruger': We go separated when the troops attacked. But I'm sure he'll break through and reunite with us. Our first move is to defeat Cybervillain Blaze, who is in the way. *'Mordecai': And find Brody at the same time. *'Anubis Cruger': Yeah. *'Troy Burrows': Only because I owe him. *'Mordecai': Thanks. *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Next is A Block's semi-final. *'Mordecai': Rose and Commander Cruger?! *'Rose Ortiz': I can't believe this... *'Troy Burrows': No, this is perfect. Right? *'Anubis Cruger': Yeah. Like this opportunity to have a overpowering battle. *(At Battlefield 1) *(With Anubis Cruger and Rose Ortiz) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Swordsman Team! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger from Power Rangers S.P.D.! *'Anubis Cruger': S.P.D. Emergency! *(Anubis Cruger transform into S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *'Rose Ortiz': Overdrive Accelerate! *(Rose Ortiz transform into Pink Overdrive Ranger) *'Battle MC': (off-screen) Oddball Team! Pink Overdrive Ranger from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger! *'Ritla': (On Metal 4 Monitor) Ready? Go! *(Pink Overdrive Ranger and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger are fighting each other) *(Troy Burrows and Mordecai are watching S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and Pink Overdrive Ranger are fighting each other at Battlefield 1 on the Metal 4 Monitor) *'Mordecai': Troy. What is it? All these people who are hoping to have their wish granted... ...do you think they'll end up sorely disappointed? *'Troy Burrows': Who knows? *'Mordecai': There's Cybervillain Blaze, but... Rose is right now fighting earnestly for her wish. I'm the same. So... *'Troy Burrows': I ain't gonna sugarcoat it. But when you went your anger... ...I'll vent mine next to you. *(At Battlefield 1) *(S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and Pink Overdrive Ranger are fighting each other) *(Flashback started) *'Rose Ortiz': You're going to lose on purpose? *'Anubis Cruger': That's right. If you show overpowering strength, he will come. *'Mordecai': You're going to lure out Cybervillain Blaze? *'Anubis Cruger': Yeah. *'Rose Ortiz': Then, I should lose- *'Anubis Cruger': You can't. I'm just here for undercover work. But you have an important wish, don't you? We can't sacrifice that. *'Rose Ortiz': Commander Cruger. *'Anubis Cruger': Hit me with all your strength. If you show even a small opening, I'll strike back. So you better not hold back. *(Flashback ended) *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': I'm gonna hit you with all my might! *(Pink Overdrive Ranger and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger are fighting each other) *'S.P.D. Shadow Ranger': I'm honestly surprised at how strong you are. For what wish are you finding such strength? *'Rose Ortiz': Nobel prize! My wish is the nobel prize. That's why I want the time and energy for that! That's my wish! *'S.P.D. Shadow Ranger': So it's not for that meno... You want time and energy for the nobel prize. *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': That's enough. If I had that, I could figure out the rest! I swear it! I'm strong! I'm strong!! I'm strong!!! STRONGEST GIRL! *'S.P.D. Shadow Ranger': Shadow Saber! Shadow Slash! *'Pink Overdrive Ranger': Drive Slash! *(Pink Overdrive Ranger slashes S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *(S.P.D. Shadow Ranger transform back into Anubis Cruger) *(Pink Overdrive Ranger transform back into Rose Ortiz) *'Rose Ortiz': Commander Cruger! *'Anubis Cruger': You really beat me. Give this to Ian when he returns. *(Anubis Cruger hands Rose Ortiz his Patrol Morpher) *'Rose Ortiz': To Ian? *'Anubis Cruger': The truth he seeks in there. The rest... ...is up to you guys. *'Rose Ortiz': Commander Cruger. *(Rose Ortiz got the gem) *(Gem is disappeared) *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Winner: Pink Overdrive Ranger. *(At Battlefield 1) *'Anubis Cruger': With this, case complete! *(Anubis Cruger is transported away) *'Rose Ortiz': I'll do my best in the finals! *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Congrats, you move on to the finals! But maybe that's enough... *(At Battlefield 1) *(A live-action Cybervillain Blaze arrives) *'Cybervillain Blaze': Are you the strongest one? *'Rose Ortiz': Cybervillain Blaze! *'Cybervillain Blaze': Defeat me! *'Rose Ortiz': Overdrive Accelrate! *(Rose Ortiz transform into Pink Overdrive Ranger) *(Cybervillain Blaze and Pink Overdrive Ranger are fighting each other) *'Cybervillain Blaze': Show me that strength! I saw earlier! *(Cybervillain Blaze slashes Pink Overdrive Ranger) *(Pink Overdrive Ranger transform back into Rose Ortiz) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight arrives) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': That's far enough! *'Cybervillan Blaze': Don't interfere! *(A live-action Super Megaforce Red arrives) *'Super Megaforce Red': We're not holding back. Don't get mad at us. *(Phoenix Warrior Knight, Super Megaforce Red and Cybervillain Blaze are fighting each other) *(Cybervillain Blaze slashes Phoenix Warrior Knight and Super Megaforce Red) *'Super Megaforce Red': Hey! Can you keep up with me? *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Eh? *'Super Megaforce Red': We're going to defeat our enemy! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Eh? *'Super Megaforce Red': I'll protect your wishes! *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': Okay! *'Super Megaforce Red': Legendary Ranger Mode, Data! *(Super Megaforce Red transform into Red Data Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Data Ranger)': Let's go! *'Cybervillain Blaze': What?! *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Data Ranger)': Data Punch! *(Super Megaforce Red Data Ranger punches Cybervillain Blaze) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight transform into Aqua Mode) *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Aqua Mode and Cybervillain Blaze are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Data Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force! *(Super Megaforce Red transform from Red Data Ranger to Red Mystic Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Mystic Ranger)': Mystic Force Fighters! *(Super Megaforce Red Mystic Ranger punches Cybervillain Blaze) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Mystic Ranger)': Magi Staff Sword Mode! *(Super Megaforce Red Mystic Ranger slashes Cybervillain Blaze) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Mystic Ranger)': Legendary Ranger Mode, Battalion! *(Super Megaforce Red transform from Red Mystic Ranger to Red Battalion Ranger) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Red Battalion Ranger)': Here I come! Explode! Super Dynamite! *(Super Megaforce Red Battalion Ranger attacks Cybervillain Blaze) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight Aqua Mode': The finisher! Aqua Blast! *(Phoenix Warrior Knight Aqua Mode shoots Cybervillain Blaze) *(Red Battalion Ranger and Phoenix Warrior Knight Aqua Mode transform back into Super Megaforce Red and Phoenix Warrior Knight) *'Cybervillain Blaze': Defeat me! *(Cybervillain Blaze's helmet is throwned out) *(We see Supervillain Blaze's face revealed to be Blaze avatar) *'Phoenix Warrior Knight': What the? *'Rose Ortiz': We knew it. *(At Metal 4) *'Ritla': Justice should just disappear from this galaxy. If everything disappeared, I'd be filled with joy! *(At Battlefield 1) *(A live-action Ian arrives) *'Ian': Guys! *'Rose Ortiz': Why? What is going on? *'Ian': Blaze avatar, he is the one who trying to defeat you. *'Troy Burrows': Seriously? *'Ian': It seeks the strongest... ...so it keeps defeating those heroes. *'Mordecai': It can do that?! *'Ian': Yes. He saw Gia. Maybe Blaze avatar could tell us where she is. And Cybervillain Blaze it came to this planet using his invitation. *'Troy Burrows': Where is Gia? She's alive, right? *'Ian': I'm sorry. I didn't see... *'Troy Burrows': I see... that is your... *'Rose Ortiz': Oh, right. (Shows Troy Burrows a Patrol Morpher) Commander Cruger told me to give you this. *(Rose Ortiz hands Ian a Patrol Morpher) *'Ian': A spell to summon Neo-Lokar? *'Mordecai': Neo-Lokar? *'Troy Burrows': I've heard of him. He's a devil who can destroy this galaxy in a second. *'Ian': Ritla was trying to revive him?! *'Mordecai': We have to stop it no matter what! *'Super Megaforce Red': Shall we go? *'Mordecai': Wait. We have to get your treasure first. *'Rose Ortiz': Eh? *'Mordecai': Your treasure is your comrades, right? *'Rose Ortiz': I see. But how? We don't know where she is. *'Troy Burrows': No. I know. (to Blaze avatar) Okay, Blaze avatar, tell us where's Gia and Brody? *(At Anthony and Friends' Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Anthony': Blaze avatar is Cybervillain Blaze? *'Zak': (On Monitor) Exactly. *'Cameronald': Evox has sent Blaze avatar to attack the heroes. *'Zak': (On Monitor) Yep. *'Gwen Tennyson': He got the invitation to Metal 4 to attack the heroes. *'Zoe': (On Monitor) Indeed, Gwen. *'Alan Albright': This is cannot be happening. *'Manny Armstrong': I'll say. *'Anthony': Guys! This is serious! We feel like if we don't do something right now, something really bad is gonna happen! *'Hall Wallace': You're right, Anthony. We wonder what Cybervillain Blaze strikes next? *'Rigby': Don't worry, Anthony. We're going to Metal 4 to find Gia. *'Anthony': Are you sure? *'Rigby': Yes. We'll find her at Metal 4 no matter. *'Anthony': Good idea, Rigby. Go and find her at Metal 4. *'Rigby': Right. *(With Beast Morphers Gold and Beast Morphers Silver) *'Beast Morphers Silver': This cavern's so big! There's definitely other keys in here. *'Beast Morphers Gold': Yeah. *(Beast Morphers Silver sees the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Key, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger Key, Dino Charge Purple Ranger Key, Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert) Key and Dino Charge Silver Ranger Key) *'Beast Morphers Silver': Found one. *(Beast Morphers Silver grabs the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Key, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger Key, Dino Charge Purple Ranger Key, Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert) Key and Dino Charge Silver Ranger Key) *'Beast Morphers Silver': I got them. *'Beast Morphers Gold': Well, that was easy. *(Suddenly, Beast Morphers Silver is holding the Hero Golden Ticket and now is glowing) *'Beast Morphers Silver': What is this?! Nate (PRBM)! *(Beast Morphers Silver and Beast Morphers Gold are transported away) *(A live-action Betty Burke and Ben Burke arrives) *(Betty Burke and Ben Burke sees the Armored Red Power Ranger Key, Armored Black Power Ranger Key, Armored Blue Power Ranger Key, Power Up Green Power Ranger Key, Armored Green Samurai Ranger Key and Armorless Green Power Ranger Key) *'of A Secret Revealed' Secret Ending *(At Xytron) *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Xytron to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Gallery 5518ec54.jpg 4696e5e6.jpg D6316176.jpg E06ab543.jpg D0sbUk9UcAAwtv7.jpg 12fe2d1e.jpg D0sbUx0VYAAvPOl.jpg Sentai19030504c.jpg D0sb3 vUcAAMA3S.jpg D0sb9awVYAAtV2Z.jpg 9b407680.jpg D0sb4RKVYAAC7C1.jpg D0scPr6VAAAniYV.jpg D0scYwjVYAA nAG.jpg D0scY6WU0AAot6i.jpg D0sebLWVYAA9gRN.jpg Sentai19030519c.jpg D0sfE5nVYAA020A.jpg D0sellNVsAAn Sg.jpg D0seluUU0AAMoDz.jpg 499f7ac6.jpg D0sfZ8jU0AA mKU.jpg C8b89fd7.jpg D0sfh0HU4AAYmwj.jpg D0sfZCTUwAADQmD.jpg D0sfiH6U8AAWXci.jpg 541c0b20.jpg D0sfvyyVYAAvI-S.jpg KyoryugerKeysNEW-003.jpg|Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Key, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger Key, Dino Charge Purple Ranger Key, Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert) Key and Dino Charge Silver Ranger Key TRIAL-DragonShieldZyuRangers.png|Armored Red Power Ranger Key and Armored Black Power Ranger Key 10919183 1531101690500566 628329427 n.jpg|Armored Blue Power Ranger Key Photo Aug 21 4 44 13 PM 1024x1024.jpg|Power Up Green Power Ranger Key 10919557 1487475661501273 239520427 n.jpg|Armored Green Samurai Ranger Key and Armorless Green Power Ranger Key Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United